


Squatching Goblins

by bisexualreina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, MSR, Post series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Some Halloween fluff for you
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Squatching Goblins

Scully watched as Mulder dragged a large, plastic tub down the staircase of their countryside, unremarkable home. The word _HALLOWEEN_ scribbled on it’s side in her curly handwriting, her partner giddy with excitement as he set it down on his scuffed coffee table, prying the lid off with Christmas morning like enthusiasm. Scully just bit her lip to hold back a laugh, turning her attention back to their small ten nine month daughter who was sitting between her legs on the floor, yanking on a loose strand of her red hair that had fallen past her shoulder.

“Ah- sticky fingers.” She cooed, untangling her chubby hands before shaking a toy in the direction of her father who was eagerly pulling an assortment of blood jellies to stick to their windows, cobwebs to cover the real ones that he still hadn’t bat out from the porch.

“Mulder…I know you wanted to go all out decorating this year, but do you _really_ need the _Exorcist_ demon girl robot thing in the lawn?” Scully breathed as he pulled out large packs of batteries from a grocery bag, along with new extension cords that he had purchased just for this moment. 

“Come on Scully, we cannot be the lamest house on the block, even if we are the only house, and are in the middle of nowhere!” He defended, but she just rolled her eyes and figured she wouldn’t fight it, Christmas was her holiday, Halloween was never something that she ever lost her composure over unlike Mulder who would nearly combust at the sight of a pumpkin in the grocery store. 

For years it just served as a constant, yearly reminder of all the things she was missing out on, of all the things that she wrote off and accepted out of her life. This year was different, she found a little more elation in the affair following the rather unexpected arrival of Evelyn. She never got the opportunity to dress up William for his first Halloween, giving him up in the heat of those summer months, her heart still aching at the thought of their now deceased son that she had gotten so close to meeting, so close that she could almost feel him in her arms. He was bigger, so much bigger than she remembered, the small baby, even smaller than her chubby daughter that sat upright on the blanket between her legs.

“Look at your silly daddy…” She whispered into their baby’s blonde wisps, now slightly tinting with strawberry shades, telling her that their daughter’s hair might favor her color. Mulder was contently sticking bats and decor all around their living room, humming to himself before returning to the bin, his eyes widening in excitement the same way she had witnessed their daughter do the same at the sight of her peach baby food or her nighttime feedings that Scully still offered.

“Oh Scully she’s going to love this!” Mulder exclaimed, she chuckled softly and observed her partner as he fished something rubbery out of the bin and swiftly slipped it over his face, fastening it with the elastic straps around his head.

She gasped in shock at the old, wrinkly, goblin mask that looked like a horror straight out of an old movie. Before she could react he was crouching down to try and show their daughter what must have been one of his prized costume pieces from his own childhood.

“Hi Evie! Do you like my mask!” He cried, her attention catching and fixating on the mask, her little lungs shuddering as Scully recognized the beginnings of her silent sobs that was normally followed by inconsolable screams.

“Mulder…” She groaned, scooping up her now frantic baby who had begun to wail hysterically into her shirt, not amused by his smelly old costume that had sent their once content baby into the fits. She softly shushed into her ear and rubbed her back, shooting a glare up to the now guilty man who sat with the mask now discarded into his hand.

“Ah god- I really misread this one…” He sighed, tossing the mask into the bin before scooting next to his two girls, but Scully just shot him a glare and leaned back farther onto their sofa while soothing their distraught daughter. 

“She’s a baby, Mulder, she cried when you shaved your beard for the first time, of course she’s going to cry at that!” She chastised, now frowning at the man who truly felt horrendous over this. Evelyn had Mulder so tightly wrapped around the tiny finger that gripped his the first time he ever laid eyes on her, and any time she cried, no matter the time, reason, or mood, it always managed to crack a little piece off of Mulder’s heart.

“I’m sorry my love…” He crooned, rubbing his massive hand over her petite back that was now relaxing atop her mother. He knew Scully wasn’t too fond of Halloween, but to appease him she had dressed her in a black onesie with little white ghosts peppered across the material just to please him. He watched as she began to settle once more, lifting her head from Scully’s shoulder to glance over at the source of the man who was rubbing her little back.

She had calmed enough, and with the absence of the frightening goblin mask she relaxed a bit more, her teary eyes recognizing her father whom loved her so much. He exhaled and smiled sadly at her, reaching his hands out towards her, allowing their daughter to reach out, eager for her father whom she was so fond of, almost as if he hadn’t just scared the living daylights out of her.

“I’m sorry that daddy scared you.” He found himself whispering against her cheek before pressing a scruffy kiss onto the soft skin. He looked up apologetically towards Scully who just brought her knees to her chest and smiled softly, pleased that he was making his needed amends with their fussy daughter.

“Well, I was going to wait to show you this, but since you two are being so precious together, I guess I can get it now…” Scully sighed with one of her knowing smirks, clamoring to her feet before shuffling off towards the other room, prompting Mulder to follow with their curious daughter hooked in one arm, her tiny hands hanging onto his green shirt.

He slowly entered the guest room which had been converted into some storage and saw his partner leaning over the bed with a small bag, pulling something out, but her body was blocking it, increasing his curiosity.

“You’re not pregnant again…are you?” He questioned nervously, but the scoff and exasperated laugh coming from her mouth told him that it was highly unlikely.

“Buddy, she was a going out of business sale for you. Plus, when they said I was allergic to that type of pain medication, you’re lucky you got two out of me.” She cried, the idea laughable to her as she scooped their daughter out of his arms and plopped her onto the bed, getting a squeal out of her as she pulled her onesie off, slipping something else on her with ease.

“Oh gosh you’re so cute. Show daddy.” She gushed, finally moving out of the way to reveal her creation, the image making Mulder nearly leap with excitement. She was adorned in a forest green onesie, covering her tiny toes for warmth, keeping in mind the time of year. Soft fabric leaves were hot glued to the surface of the onesie, along with the matching baby beanie atop her head.

“I figured you two could go _squatching_ once she gets older, but I could at least make her her first outfit to match her daddy.” Scully smiled, lifting their baby into her arms, the grin on her face wide as Mulder darted out of the room, the sound of moving furniture making Scully chuckle before he returned in his cape of leaves and foliage that she had insisted stayed in the garage.

To their surprise Evelyn remained composed and reached out eagerly for her costumed father, sitting proudly in his arms for Scully to take in.

“I guess I’m starting to like Halloween more and more.” She shrugged, marveling at her daughter’s gummy grin, paired with her father’s raised eyebrow, reaching his free arm out for her, pulling her close.

“Now we just need to get a mama squatch outfit? Huh? Mama needs one?” Mulder questioned of their daughter who just squealed at the tickling of the leaves against her nose. Scully just rolled her eyes and leaned in a bit farther, Evelyn’s hand reaching towards her face, allowing her to turn and press kisses into her chubby palm.

“I’d love to be a mama squatch with you papa squatch.” She grinned with ease, and for the first time she felt a sense of peace with this holiday, grinning at the man who she had created her little family with, quite content with their life.


End file.
